


Strawberry Wine and 17

by Ofherdespairedhopes



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Momoland (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofherdespairedhopes/pseuds/Ofherdespairedhopes
Summary: Memories





	Strawberry Wine and 17

_It's funny how those memories they last_  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

_\------_

 

_As Far as Jisoo Rembers Jane's Kisses Tasted like Strawberry Wine, On her 17th birthday, The second time they kissed was in July Late at night. Was this what love tasted like? She was truly satisfied with Jane, She loved her. And oh how their group contracts took that away from them. Not to mention they are in different Groups. Jisoo wants Jane back. And Jane wants Jisoo Back_

 


End file.
